


小妈

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: 上和中，可能没下了 存档
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南
Kudos: 1





	小妈

双性转  
ooc

张琪第一次去周楠家的时候穿着粉色的卫衣，她对着镜子想了好久，又把自己的蓬松的长发扎成了马尾，显得年轻一点。她有些紧张，这是她第一次见自己的继女。张琪不想让周楠讨厌自己。  
太可爱了吧！张琪看见周楠的第一眼就在心里惊呼，齐刘海加双马尾，白得能反光的饱满脸颊和娇艳欲滴的红唇，一双丹凤眼目不斜视盯着前方，看也不看她。张琪感慨一阵才后知后觉，看来这孩子不喜欢自己。  
“他死了你还来干什么？” 周楠用余光打量了她名义上的小妈很久，才突然开口。  
张琪没想到她会和自己说话，顿了一会儿才回答“就是，来看看你，你爸他一直不放心你。”  
呵，周楠毫不客气地在心里冷笑，她腰背挺直，少女的身体被昂贵的手工定制洋装包裹勾勒出姣好的姿态，戴着御木本珍珠戒指的白皙手指轻轻捏起骨瓷杯，不紧不慢地抿了一口红茶，“谢谢关心，我过得相当好。” 周楠转头刻意从张琪毛躁的头发打量到她脚上的运动鞋，“至少比你好，小妈。”  
张琪震惊，一时不知道该为小姑娘幼稚中二的下马威还是为她的一句小妈。  
她一时失语，脑海里不禁闪过死去的丈夫说过的 “我们囡囡脾气可好了，又乖又听话，长得也好看，你们肯定会相处得很好的。”，还有车祸那天他满脸是血求自己一定要好好照顾周楠的样子。  
周楠看那个女人不说话了，撇了撇嘴，嫌弃溢于言表，没品位，长得一般，看起来温柔无辜的样子，木讷又不会讲话，不知道老头怎么喜欢她了。周楠得胜一般招手准备让人送客，就听见张琪慢吞吞地说 “不然我搬来和你一起住吧，也方便照顾你。”周楠愕然看向她，那双下垂的狗狗眼就那么真诚地看着周楠，“你爸临走前也有这个想法。”周楠从漩涡里回神，升腾起一股莫名的怒气，“随你好了。”  
黑色裙摆上的丝带重重擦过张琪的腿，像一只落荒而逃的鸟。张琪看着周楠匆忙离去的背影，心里也一阵懊恼，自己怎么脑子一抽就说要住人家里了，这大小姐的脾气一看就不好，自己和她的唯一交集也不在这世界上了，这么上杆子凑上去，人家指不定以为我是图她什么呢。张琪无奈，也许是因为自己无意间看到的那位大小姐虚张声势的时候微微颤动的小手指吧。

“张琪，小妈，我求你，不要再盯着我看了。”周楠咬牙切齿地放下手上的刀叉，她今天穿了一身华奴天伦的缎面流苏套装，大斗篷下摆缀满了细细的流苏，光腿套着短靴，看起来就是没穿裤子。张琪从她一出房间就看着她唉声叹气，周楠瞪了她，小眼睛里满是警告，张琪不死心，吃饭时就一直凑过来，说话拐了五六七八弯，聊天聊地就是不聊她的衣服。周楠被她唠叨烦了，甩手罢工不吃饭了。“好好好，不看不看，我喂你可以吧，小祖宗。” 张琪也摸清了她的路数，心知再逼下去小孩儿肯定要真生气了，立刻切了块面包喂到她嘴边。周楠哼哼唧唧地一口咬住，恶狠狠地嚼。自从张琪搬过来和自己住，就自动把自己代入小妈的角色，什么都管，周楠从小自由生长，唯一管着她的爷爷也是百般溺爱这个小孙女，要什么给什么。张琪第一次让周楠感受到什么叫，有种冷叫妈觉得你冷。张琪真的好烦，周楠一天在心里想十遍，嘴上说一百遍。其实周楠不喜欢张琪很大部分还是因为张琪和她爸根本没有提前告诉她就结婚登记了。周楠对她爸没有太多感情，得不到真心，伪装的假意她一点都不想要。张琪对她倒是真心，周楠能察觉到。一双手伸过来摸摸她的头发，“囡囡，为什么剪头发呢，原来扎辫子多好看，虽然现在也很可爱，像玛蒂尔达，对了，说到玛蒂尔达，娜塔莉波特曼演第一夫人穿的红色套装真的好看，端庄，那裙子过膝了都...” “好了！”周楠翻了个白眼，“我吃完就去换衣服！” 张琪终于满意，早就配好一口班尼迪克蛋送了过去，“真乖。”  
周楠吃完心想，其实有小妈也不错嘛。

张琪一脸为难，“您别问我了，我也不知道男卫生间在哪儿，您走两步再问问别人吧。” 张琪心里暗骂，想给周楠拿块蛋糕怎么这么难，什么破宴会，男的都跟没见过女人一样，眼前的男人从自己一进来就盯着自己看，看什么看！现在还不依不饶地搭讪 “那您赏光陪我一起找？” 张琪不敢相信自己的耳朵，什么话！这要是搁以前，张琪不把她骂得狗血淋头她都不敢说自己姓张，张琪刚要开口对不起自己这一身周楠挑的tf的礼服，就听见周楠冷冷的声音 “张琪你可以再和别人多聊一会儿，我靠着香槟还能支撑下去反正饿不死。”  
周楠快气死了，她隔着老远就看见自己的小妈被人搭讪，周楠半刻不能忍，这男的眼瞎了吗，张琪又唠叨又不会穿衣服，有什么好搭讪的。哦，张琪今天穿的是自己挑的礼服，粉紫色的，还做了头发，温柔的亚麻。看起来就是四个字，贤妻良母，不对，是值得一撩。周楠越想越气，连带着高跟鞋的声音都大了起来。她快步走到张琪跟前，拉着她就要走，那个搭讪的还不死心 “周小姐认识这位小姐啊，介绍一下呗。” 周楠丹凤眼刀子一样死死钉了他一下，她拉着张琪，抬起下巴，倨傲地开口“这是我小妈，怎么，你要和她认识吗？”不等那人反应，她拉过张琪就走了出去。  
这是周楠第一次觉得她对张琪不一样。张琪于她而言，是个太大的变数。周楠很小的时候父母离婚，她在钱堆和爷爷的溺爱中长大，变成骄傲自矜的公主。也许只是因为缺少母爱所以才格外依赖她吧，周楠安慰自己。  
总不至于是喜欢吧。周楠自小瞧不上身边的同龄男性，她没谈过恋爱，这种独占一个人的想法她是第一次感受到。周楠被自己吓了一跳，“张琪！小妈！”  
“怎么了？”张琪听到周楠叫自己，连忙跑到她的房间，就看见周楠把自己团在床上，抱着被子歪头看着她。张琪瞬间被可爱击中，声音放得不能再轻柔“怎么了？”周楠想了想，“那个来了，肚子疼。” 张琪立刻起身“我给你倒热水。”周楠忙阻止她：“不要！你过来抱抱我！”  
周楠一说完脸就红了，她不好意思地把自己缩回被子，不敢看张琪。张琪愣了愣，心脏化成一滩水，她坐到周楠旁边抱住了她，一边拍她一边给她唱摇篮曲，周楠刚刚感受到小妈温暖的怀抱就被嘹亮的歌声逼得忍不住挣脱开来“算了，小妈，我一个人待着吧。” 张琪爽快地说 “你睡，我在旁边看着你。” 周楠感觉自己脸又要红了，她赶紧闭上眼睛，过了一会儿也就睡着了。 

张琪越来越喜欢周楠这个小孩了，虽然脾气不怎么好，但是大体上还是听话懂事的，她觉得周楠现在对她的印象也蛮好，张琪想她们之间的“母女情”可以更近一步。


End file.
